Caution of the water
by Greensparks2324
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a re-run of the second Triwizard tournament, and Harry isn't surprised that he is selected. His only fear is that he won't be able to reach his hostage in time, and they'll be lost to the waters for the rest of time, and how he would never forgive himself for losing the person who means so much to him.
1. Background

Hello there! Before I start my story, I'm using this little entry to just explain some background to my has been a long time since I actually uplaoded on here, so my writing may not be too good. If you don't read this then you'll probably have no idea what I'm on about.

Story background:

This is 7th year (evidently after the war) and Hogwarts has chosen four students (one from each house) to go into the lake and do what the champions did in the second Triwizard torament. The only difference is, if the students don't get their hostages within the time bracket (they get an extra 10 minutes as a precaution for getting back) then their hostages will be left to rot in the water.

Anyway, on with the story!

(I'll probably upload this all at once because it was never meant to be chapters lmao) 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N If you didn't read my previous entry, then you probably have no idea what is going on. I'm not sure if this will just be a long one shot or in chapters, it'll just go how it goes.

"Oi Harry, McGonagall wants you. She looks pretty stern, well sterner than she usually does."

Harry sighed and followed Seamus out of the Gryffindor common room. It was never good news when McGonagall wanted him. He went over all the homework he'd been set from her in his head,trying to see if he'd forgotten anything. Once they arrived at the office door, Seamus wished him look and scurried away. Sighing,he pushed open the door.  
Harry looked around the office, eyes upon eyes poured down at him from the various portraits of previous Hogwarts' Headmasters. McGonagall walked in, her black hair pulled back into its usual bun. There was a look of sadness in her eyes. She motioned for Harry to sit on one of the leather chairs in front of her desk.

"Now Potter, I've called you in here because you, like 3 others, have been chosen to participate in a re-run of the second task from the Triwizard tournament. Yes I know what happened last time we hosted this, but we have been chosen by the Ministry and there is no backing out. The three other students are chosen from each house, just as you were. The task will take place in a weeks time. The only thing is, there is still a time limit, but you must be back by then, because your hostage will be left in the water if you don't."

Harry sat still, taking it all in. His hostage would be left to rot in the lake if he didn't get them out? A lump in his throat formed as he mustered up enough strength to ask, "Who is my hostage?" All the people he cared for ran through his mind, one in particular stood out better than the rest. He moved his eyes up to look at the woman in front of him, praying that tears wouldn't spill. One thought kept circuling his mind,"Please, PLEASE don't be him.."

"Draco Malfoy."

His heart felt like it was being crushed. His skin became clammy and his vision was blurred by the tears.

"I'I understand..."

Harry made his way back the common room, anxiety filling his chest. Why did it always have to be him that got put into these situations? What was he going to tell Draco?  
He made his way up the stair case and muttered the password, Stardust, and made his way into the common room. It was almost deserted, aside from Hermione, who was reading a book by the fire. Harry made his way other and threw himself into the chair next to her. Hermione looked up,confused.

"Harry, what's up? Was it bad news?"

Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes, his head was too clouded and his throat was tight. When he spoke, his voice sounded hoarse.

"They're doing a rerun of the lake task. Once again I've been chosen to go to my death but you see, if I don't rescue my hostage within the time limit, they're going to be left in water to rot. There's nothing McGonagall can do or say about it. Guess who my hostage is? Draco. Can't wait to tell him that. Oh Hermione, I'm never going to be able to do it."

Tears started rolling down his cheeks. Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be silly! Of course you'll be able to do it. Draco is going to understand. It isn't your fault."

"Hermione, he's going to die. I'm going to let my boyfriend drown and there's nothing I can do about it."

Hermione held Harry as he sobbed, feeling his heart break a little bit more each time. He eventually fell asleep, falling into a dream filled with water choking him and the lifeless body of Draco staring at him, disappointment in his dead eyes. 


End file.
